Taion
by mevanoui
Summary: Cest la première fois que je regrette d'avoir ce pouvoir parce qu'il va faire du mal au gens que j'aime le plus au monde" Ma première songfic. Please R


Bonjour tout le monde. C'est ma première Song fic alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais. J'ai choisit une chanson qui me touche particulièrement, la chanson « Taion » de The Gazette, pour l'histoire qu'elle raconte, celle de Junko Furunta, une jeune lycéenne japonaise qui a été enlevée, séquestrée, battue, violée pendant 44 jours avant de mourir brulée vive. Je déteste vraiment les hommes qui lui ont fait ça. Même si dans cette histoire, j'ai pris le personnage de Ronald pour jouer son rôle, ma pensée ne s'est pas détournée d'elle un seul instant et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous preniez ne serait ce qu'une minute pour penser à elle, ce serait un bel hommage. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter

**« Taion »**

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Vous me connaissez n'est ce pas ? Bien sûr, je suis le fils du célèbre mangemort Lucius Malefoy sauf que moi, je suis du coté des gentils. Je l'ai trahit ainsi que le seigneur des ténèbres et apporté toute l'aide que j'ai pu lors de la bataille finale. Tout ça, je l'ai fait par amour pour ma femme : Hermione Granger. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle et moi finirions ensemble ? Pas moi, en tout cas. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça, il y a quelques années, je l'aurais envoyé à St Mangouste pour un séjour longue durée. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent, le monde vit en paix depuis que face de serpent nous a quitté, j'ai appris à m'ouvrir aux autres et je suis même devenu ami avec le balafré et les Weasley. Enfin pas tous. Ronald est le seul qui n'est pas accepté mon mariage avec elle. Je crois qu'il en était amoureux lui aussi. Il s'est fâché avec tout le monde et il est parti du jour au lendemain et ne nous a jamais plus donné de nouvelles. Je sais qu'Hermione en souffre, il était son meilleur ami après tout, mais je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est lui apporter tout mon amour et mon soutient.

Je fais un travail un peu particulier. Je suis passeur d'âmes. Apparemment c'est un truc héréditaire. Mon arrière grand-père l'était et il m'a transmis son don. Voyez vous, parfois lorsqu'une personne meurt et qu'elle ne l'accepte pas, son âme reste sur Terre, mon rôle est de la guider jusqu'à la lumière pour qu'elle trouve la paix. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, surtout quand il s'agit d'un enfant, d'un mari ou d'une épouse. Je me dis que je ne voudrais pas être à leur place. Je crois que je sombrerais si je perdais ma douce Hermione. Je ne vous ai pas dit, nous allons bientôt avoir notre premier enfant, elle devra quitter son travail au ministère pendant quelques temps mais ça ne lui fait pas peur, elle a toujours été courageuse.

Le plus souvent, les fantômes qui viennent me trouver me sont inconnus, enfin jusqu'à hier. Je l'ai aperçu en fin d'après midi errant au milieu du chemin de traverse, cherchant désespérément quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Je dois parler à sa famille et ses amis, au moins leur annoncer son décès. Seulement je ne peux pas le leur dire, je ne sais pas comment le leur dire et surtout je ne veux pas le leur dire. Apprendre sa mort m'a fait beaucoup de peine et pourtant nous n'avons jamais été proche. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je regrette d'avoir ce don parce qu'il va faire du mal à ceux que j'aime.

Hermione m'appelle pour le diner, je n'ai pas très faim, je dois l'avouer. Je suis trop occupé à essayer de trouver un moyen de le leur annoncer. Je dois vraiment être troublé parce qu'elle me demande si je vais bien. Je crois qu'il est temps…

- Ma chérie, assied toi, s'il te plait, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- Tout va bien ? me questionne t'elle

- J'ai, j'ai vu Ronald aujourd'hui !

Je vois ses yeux s'illuminaient. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais devoir lui annoncer.

- C'est vrai ? Ou ça ? Quand ?

- Au chemin de traverse hier !

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? C'est Molly qui va être contente. Depuis que l'horloge s'est brisée, elle s'inquiète sans arrêt pour tout le monde !

- Ma chérie, c'est son fantôme qui est venu me trouver !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens !

- J'aimerais tellement, je voudrais tant que ça soit faux !

Je la prends dans mes bras et je sens son corps trembler contre le mien à chacun de ses sanglots. Après avoir discuté un peu, nous décidons d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle à sa famille. Hermione écrit à chacun des membres de la famille Weasley, leur demandant de venir très rapidement.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous là, assis autour de la table, les enfants jouant dans le jardin, je me lève pour leur annoncer ce que je redoute tant. Ils savent pour mon don. Je le leur ais avoué. Au début, ils ne voulaient pas me croire mais après avoir assisté à plusieurs phénomènes étranges ainsi qu'à plusieurs cérémonies, ils ont fini par accepter la vérité.

- Pourquoi sommes nous tous réunit ? Il y a un problème avec l'enfant ?

- Non Arthur, Hermione et notre enfant se portent à merveille, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir ici !

- Alors pourquoi sommes nous là ?

- Vous êtes tous au courant de mon don !

- Quelqu'un t'as insulté ? Dis moi tout de suite qui c'est et je vais le frapper parce que s'il ne reconnaît pas ton don, c'est que c'est un idiot. Il est vrai, il existe !

- Je te remercie Ginny !

- Nous le pensons tous Drago ! me dit gentiment Charlie

- Eh bien, justement, si je vous ai convoqué c'est parce qu'il y a deux jours, j'ai reçut la visite d'un fantôme qui m'a demandé de l'aide !

- Quel est le rapport avec nous tous ?

- C'était Ronald !

- Quoi ? Non c'est impossible !

- C'était bien lui, j'en ai moi même était tout retourné !

- Mon fils ! crie Molly en s'effondrant

Je me tourne. Ronald est là, appuyé contre le mur.

- Il est là ? Me demande Harry

- Oui, il faut que vous soyez fort pour lui, pour qu'il puisse trouver la paix ! je parlerais en son nom !

Ils se taisent tous prêt à écouter ce que je m'apprête à leur dire.

- Ou est ton corps ?

- Vous ne le trouverez pas ! Ils l'ont brulé et dispersé mes cendres un peu partout, me répond-il

- Qui ? Qui a fait ça ?

- Ceux qui me retenait prisonnier. Je ne connais que le nom de leur chef : Blaine

- Blaine ?

- Tu as dit Blaine ? Drago ?

- Oui ! Tu le connais ?

- Nous le recherchons lui et sa bande depuis plus de trois ans ! ils sont accusés d'enlèvements, d'extorsions, de vol et du meurtre de plus d'une trentaine de personnes !

- Harry, tu peux rajouter Ronald à ta série de meurtre !

- Merlin ! hurle Molly en sanglotant

- Raconte nous ce qui s'est passé !

**« A wintry sky and the**

**broken streetlight, cold wind**

**unknown shadow, the footprint of**

**désertion**

**freedom was taken **»

Je m 'adresse aux Weasley, racontant mot à mot ce qu'il me dit.

- Il marchait dans une ruelle sombre, il faisait froid. Il a entendu du bruit, il s'est retourné mais il n'y avait personne alors il a continué d'avancer dans la neige. La rue était déserte et il se souvient d'un lampadaire brisé. Puis soudain, il a vu des ombres tout autour de lui et il a sentit une violente douleur dans le haut de son crane.

**« If it wakes up, a gloomy ceiling**

**a laughing voice sinks in the eardrum**

**it is soiled, and violence**

**they rape me, rape me, rape me**

- Il s'est réveillé dans une cave humide, froide et sombre. Le plafond était sale et lugubre. Il était attaché avec une chaine. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre leurs voix se moquer de lui avant qu'ils ne lâchent sur lui toute leur violence. Des insultes, des coups de pieds, des coups de poings, le fouet, les brulures et les viols. Ça ne semblait jamais s'arrêter.

**« Please tell me this is all a bad dream**

**how long must I scream**

**and whrithe in pain**

**Please tell me this is all a bad dream**

**I screamed again and again**

**Until my voice was torn into pieces »**

- Il a crié, crié pour qu'on vienne le sauver. Il les a supplié de le laisser partir. Il a juré qu'il ne dirait jamais rien mais ils n'ont pas voulu l'écouter. Ils se sont moqués de lui. Il a crut qu'il était dans un mauvais rêve, il aurait tant aimé mais toujours les coups le ramenaient à la réalité.

**« There is no hand of preparing**

**of the disorder hair**

**a laughing voice sinks in the eardrum**

**a faint température is mixed in the midwinter**

**I quieted my voice**

**When I felt I would wither up and die »**

- Quand il a compris que personne ne viendrait le libérer, qu'il resterait ici pour toujours, qu'il subirait leurs violences et leurs moqueries, il s'est tu, attendant la mort. Parfois il les suppliait de le tuer mais ils ne l'écoutaient jamais.

C'est sur ses mots qu'il stoppe son récit. Je suis retourné, j'ai mal, mal de savoir que pendant que nous vivions heureux, lui était en enfer.

- Ou sont ceux qui t'ont fait tout ça ?

- Je l'ignore mais ils ont pris quelqu'un d'autre, et ils vont lui faire subir ce que j'ai subit. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne le tue !

- Comment est-il mort ? demande Charlie dont les larmes n'ont cessé de couler depuis qu'il sait cette terrible vérité

- Il y a trois jours, ils sont venus dans ma cellule. Ils m'ont frappés, ils ont versé du liquide sur moi, ça sentait bizarre, de l'essence je crois et ils ont allumé un feu. J'ai eu si mal ! me dit-il

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! pas toi, pas toi ! hurle-je

Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes, ma haine, ma rage quand je comprends ce qui est arrivé. Certes, dans le passé, lui et moi nous nous sommes souvent disputé, battu même mais il ne méritait pas une telle mort. Il était gentil, il a toujours été du bon coté, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il vécut tout ça ? Pourquoi la dernière chose qu'il avait vu était le visage de ses tortionnaires ? Pourquoi l'avaient ils fait tant souffrir ?

- Drago, je t 'en prie, dis nous ce qui est arrivé à mon fils ?

Arthur semble choqué. C'est vrai qu'on ne m'a jamais vu dans un tel état. Ils sont plutôt habitués à ma froideur et mon sang froid légendaire. J'ai gardé la tête haute quand mes parents ont été exécutés, mais là je ne peux pas.

- Ils l'ont brulé vif ! dis-je entre deux sanglots

Molly tombe dans les pommes. Les autres n'osent pas bouger, trop abasourdis par le choc. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du être aussi direct.

- Drago, Drago ! m'appelle t'il, il est temps pour moi de partir et de rejoindre la lumière. Dis leur qu'ils ne doivent pas se sentir coupable, c'est ainsi que je devais partir. Dis leur que je les aime et que je n'ai jamais cessé de les aimer !

- Je leur dirais !

- Quand à toi, je m'excuse, je n'aurais jamais du te dire toutes ses choses, je m'en veux tellement. Je me suis trompé à ton sujet. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que tu l'aimes vraiment et qu'elle aussi, elle t'aime, je le vois dans vos cœurs. Rends la heureuse s'il te plait.

- Je te le promets !

- Ton don est un cadeau du ciel, ne l'abandonne pas, tu peux aider tellement de gens. S'il te plait Drago, retrouve ce garçon, ne les laisse pas lui faire du mal.

Un nuage de lumière inonde la pièce. Tout le monde peut le voir, tant il est aveuglant.

C'est fini, il est parti. Il est enfin en paix.

Ce fut l'expérience la plus douloureuse de toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas été soulagé quand nous avons retrouvé le garçon, ça n'a pas éteint ma peine quand ses tortionnaires ont subit le baiser du détraqueur. Très souvent, je pense à lui et à tout ce qu'il a enduré. Une chose est sûre : je ne l'oublierais jamais.

**oooooo**

Voilà, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé les paroles en anglais. La chanson étant en japonais, trouver la traduction fut déjà un miracle pour moi. J'aurais pu la traduire mais je trouve qu'en anglais ça rend mieux. Je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter cette chanson. Je peux vous l'envoyer via Msn si vous le voulez, vous n'aurez qu'à me laisser vos emails. A bientôt. Mév'


End file.
